Sweet Dreams
by Anime-Angel93
Summary: a raven haired lad with red crimson eyes,stood in front of me and smiled "long time no see polka". He smiled at me I looked around but it was just me and him, my eyes widen in shock. Questions ran through my head. Who was he? why is he calling me polka and why does he look so familar? *Warning O.C. Mikan and Natsume* B.t.w. Mikan lost her memory in this fanfiction from 4 and below.
1. Chapter 1 The Intro

_**New GA STORY!  
Cate: Ne sumire why is he here?**_

_**Sumire: He is my body gaurd Dah!**_

_**Koko: YEA!**_

_**Kitsu:I am your alien!**_

_**Cate: Kitsu Say the disclaimer before Natsume comes here pissed again! TT3TT**_

_**Kitsu: I wont let my dear soldier cry! Cate doesn't own gakuen alice if she did she would make Jin Jin sensei kiss Narumi.**_

_**Cate: That was kizzoo not me! o.o'' I like yoai in all, but not with jin jin i was thinking of marring tsubasa but really kizzo really!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

_**Mikan pov.**_

* * *

_**I am going to tell you how I met my best friend who became my boyfriend and how the meeting of my boyfriend changed my life forever. Lets say it started with a dream, that I always had since i was six years old after I asked my adopted parents about my real parents and yes I was adopted. I lived in a orphanage since i was four but I had no memory of my parents and friends who I knew when I was little. But this dream was always in the same place at the same time. It was midnight on Hallows Eve. except there would be no trick or treaters out it was queit as a ghost town no one in site. It was like the whole town went to bed really thing was pitch black only exception was the few spots of light from the now red moon. A figure would appear knowing this figure so well and there he stood; a boy who was smiling at me with his crismon red eyes that had a gleam of joy and his smile felt warm. He had really hot features that any girls at my high school would die for. With his midnight messy hair he was the perfect dream boy. But when he would try to say something I couldn't hear anything and my vision started to blurr in the now misty air and I would wake up in my bed with my heart pounding in my chest. **_

_**"Mikan are you up yet?" My adopted father Narumi asked from the hall trying to wake up Tsubasa the eldest of his children and his only son. **_

_**"Yes narri" i mummbled.  
"Morning baka.." a female cold voice said that was the bed across the the room. **_

_**"Hotaru..." I muttered giving her a glare that I will kill you if you try to experitment on me again. She smiled cutely. Yep she was satisfied when she saw what today was. As we got ready for school Hotaru grabbed her camra that she upgraded her self, and started taking pictures of me so she can sell them to the whole school for a expensive price that any perverts would pay even if it was all their money that they would get for the month. Yea the boys here are perverts. As you gessed I was pouting and whinning at Hotaru for trying to blackmail me. Then she would state in a calm tone that all she was doing is trying to find me a boyfriend. I huffed.  
"I don't need your help to find a boyfriend!" I would scream at her earning a wack in the head by her baka gun and the queit treatment for the rest of the day.**__**The joy. Can you feel it. This was reapeat my normal life intill the inciendent that came to change my life forever.**_

* * *

_**Me: This is a teaser chapter. If you want more...**_

_**Mikan: R.**_

_**Koko:E**_

_**Permy: V**_

_**Ruka: i**_

_**Natsume: I am not going to do it... :P**_

_**Me: plz.**_

_**Natsume: No! *walks away***_

_**Me: find restart! With Persona!**_

_**Everyone: O. O WTh! *Shocked***_

_**Me: I know... i know *Sighs***_

_**Mikan:...R **_

_**Koko:...E**_

_**Permy:...V**_

_**Ruka: ...i**_

_**Persona:.E**_

_**Yuu: ...W :D**_

_**Aoi: Minna-san Plz REVIEW :D**_

_**Me:Thanks guys!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cate: Back with a new chapter! :D

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Normal pov.

* * *

Mikan and Hotaru were in their home room class when the teacher anounced that they had to new students. Right when he said that two males walked in. Mikan jolted up from her seat and was getting ready to do her annual routne. Intill she saw red eyes glaring at her.

"Please tell the class including ms. sakura who isn't going to ditch class once again your who isn't going to ditch class." the teacher gesstured.

Mikan walked closer to the window and looked at them impatiently.

The Guy that looks exactly like mikan's dream boy was about to say his name but before he could a girl with green curls jumped up and huged him to death while screaming for him to go out with her. He looked at mikan for help in his eyes showed her he was seriously in need for help.  
"Shouda down or I'll tell Koko to stalk you again." Mikan yelled with a smirk while the girl started to shiver.

"You know Sakura your a such a.. " She was cutt of by the boy.

" leave me alone ugly or else.." he calmly growled and glared at the girl.

"Hahahaha Permy got rejected!" laughed a boy in the back of the class room.

"SHUT UP!" yelled the teacher while everyone except Mikan,Hotaru, and the boy with the crimson eyes froze.

"Can they interduce themselfs now?" The class was quiet for once. The young blonde walked up holding a rabbit.

"Hello I am Nogi Ruka, and this little guy in my arms is Haru." The blonde smiled after interducing himself.

The midnight haired boy with the crimson red eyes decided to tell the class his name.

"Hyuuga Natsume." He stated bored. But looked at the girl who had her hair pulled back in a pony tail who was half way out the window.

"SAKURA MIKAN DETETION AFTER CLASS FOR TRYING TO SNEAK OUT DURING CLASS HOURS!" The teacher basically screamed at Mikan.

"What ever Mr. Gay or was it Faggot?" She replied and shrugged to him at him, making the teacher even more livid at her.

"you two young men choose your seats and I will tell you both who you will be partners with. Natsume your with Sakura Mikan since she scared her last partner off with that said the class except hotaru, ruka, mikan, and hotaru shivered including the teacher. Don't let her scare you got it she is quite scary. Nogi Ruka yours is Imai Hotaru warning she is the blackmail queen. So if you have a secret side don't let her find out. Other and that welcome to our school."

Ruka was shocked and Natsume smirked.

* * *

(Free period)

* * *

Mikan was siting in her favorite tree. Thinking to herself when she was started and fell out of the tree. But what shocked her she didn't land on the ground like she thought was going to happen. She opened her eyes to see she was in someones arms not anyone but Natsume's arms. Her heart was beating fast.

"You okay ,polka dots?" he mummbled while smirking because their fellow classmated were staring right towards them.

"Whats did you call me?"

"Polka dots."

"why?"

"your really dense."

"why you say that?" she retorted getting offended

"Cause I think its true you have gotten dense since the last time I saw you, Miki." She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Do you even know who I am, or are you are really despret to die?"

"for me to know and for you to find out." he winked at her.

"you're a creep. leave me alone, if you don't you will reget it."

" Good then, Meet me in the town at midnight tomarow if you want me to prove that you will fall inlove with me" he smirked she glared at him.

"someone is a little to full of himself." she mocked

"Maybe I am but who cares we all no you will come right miss. Sakura?"

"and why would I do that? Mr. Aroggant boy?" she smirked.

"Because, I know everything about you're past. For example who you're parents real name were." She lifted a eye brow at him.

"how do I know you're not lying about this?" He smiled.

"You will see, I give you proof tomarrow at midnight." with that he left.

* * *

Cate: second chapter finish now on to the third.

ruka:review plz. ^^

Hotaru: Cate would like that have some people to review and tell her she isnt a bad writer!


End file.
